2006
|image1=File:2002ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.gif |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume XII |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2005 |next=2007 }} 2006 is the fourteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. Available Products Vehicles Engines *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas *Myer Exclusive Bundle (new) *Special Edition Thomas Track Rider Value Pack (new) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Mavis *Bill and Ben *Oliver (limited reintroduction) *Dennis (new) *Neville (new) *Molly (new) *D199 *Fergus *Arthur *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer *Thomas comes to breakfast (new) *Paint-Splattered Thomas (new) *Jack Frost Percy (new) Coaches and Cars *Annie *Clarabel *Old Slow Coach (new) *Sodor Line Caboose *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *S.C. Ruffey (limited reintroduction) *Circus Train *Toad (limited reintroduction) *Express Coaches *Ice Delivery Cars *Giggling Troublesome Trucks (new) *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Cars *Sodor Water Works *Fog Cars *Annie and Clarabel *Day Out With Thomas 2006 Coal Car (new) *Gordon's Snow Machine (cancelled) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Terence *Trevor *Sodor Power Crew *Butch *George *Sodor Road Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Jack *Alfie Multi-Car Packs *5-Car Engine Pack *5-Car Gift Pack *Calling All Engines! Gift Pack (new) *Hard At Work Percy and Mail Car (new) *Adventures of Percy *Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars *Adventures of Thomas (new) *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car (new) *Sodor Collector's Pack (new) *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Rheneas With Rock Crusher Cars *Engines Gift Pack (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Bertie *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Powered Salty (new) Lights and Sounds Engines *Lights and Sounds Thomas (new) *Lights and Sounds James (new) Buildings and Destinations *Brendam Docks Pack (new) *Roundhouse *Barrel Loader *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Engine Wash *Water Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Rescue Hospital *Cargo Transfer *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Smelting Yard *Deluxe Roundhouse *Deluxe Cranky the Crane *Tidmouth Timber Yard *Sodor Oil Depot *Ice Cream Factory *Sodor Cement Works *Sodor Power Station *Slate Mine (cancelled) *Load and Sort Recycling Center (new) *Deluxe Fire Station (new) *Useful Engine Shed (new) *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal (new) *Holiday Tree Station (cancelled) Bridges and Tunnels *Rolf's Castle Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge (new) *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Clock Tower *Toll Booth Bridge *Holiday Tunnel (new) *Echo Tunnel (new) Sets *Stories of Sodor Set (new) *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set (new) *Thomas-saurus Rex Set (new) *Figure 8 Set *Aquarium Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Roundhouse Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Sodor Rescue Team Set *Battery-Operated Around-the-Tree Set (new) *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Oval Set *Sights and Sounds Set *Edward the Great Set (new) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Set (new) *Storm on Sodor Set (new) *Quarry Mine Tunnel Set (new) *Knapford Bridge Figure 8 Set (new) *Knapford Station Set (new) *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Toby Set *The Great Adventure Set (new) *Percy and Harold Rescue Set Track *2" and 4" Straight Track and Road (new) *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Flexi-Curve Track *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Risers *Adapt-a-Track *Curved Road Pack *"Come Ride the Rails in 2006!" 6" Straight Track (new) Track Packs *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Expansion Pack *Advanced Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack Play Accessories *Thomas Travel Bag (new) *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Carry Bag *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Felt Playmat *Thomas Playtable Package *Under-the-Table Storage Drawer *Sounds of Sodor Playmat Gallery AroundtheSuspensionBridge.jpg|Around the Suspension Bridge track plan BusyAsCanBe.jpg|Busy As Can Be track plan UltimateIslandofSodor.jpg|Ultimate Island of Sodor track plan Category:Years